Date Night
by OrigamiGirl
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura - Sequel to Movie Night - On Hiatus.
1. Jealousy And Doubt

Hi! So this is the first chapter of Date Night. I hope you like it!

And, by the way, I sadly don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura heard her doorbell ring, but before she went to go get it, she took one last look in in the mirror. She was dressed in a short blue jean skirt and a red tee-shirt. She had spent all yesterday with Ino, raiding her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. She smoothed out her shirt one more time, and finally satisfied, she went to get the door. She opened it and there stood Sasuke. He was dressed in a black sweater and blue jeans. Sakura felt her heart flutter just looking at him. 'Kami, he's so hot,' she thought.

"Ready," he asked her.

"One sec," she told him, running into her living room and getting her small purse. She came back. "Yep," she said, closing her door behind her.

They began walking down the street and Sakura felt Sasuke seek out her hand, holding it. She glanced down at their hands, then up at him and saw him starring straight ahead. She looked back down at her feet, blushing. She didn't know if she was ever going to get used to them doing small things like this. It felt so right though. The way her small hand fit perfectly in his. Sakura'a worst fear was that she was going to wake up any second, all of this being a dream.

They reached the small restaurant and walked in. Sakura looked around and saw it was full of other couples on dates too. They sat down at a table and a waitress came by. "What can I get ya to drink?" she asked.

Sakura looked up to tell her what she wanted but stopped. The woman wasn't even looking at her. Instead, all of her attention was on Sasuke, giving him a lustful look. Sakura felt a strange feeling rush through her. "Water," Sasuke ordered, not even paying the girl any mind.

Sakura opened her mouth to order but she was cut off by the waitress asking Sasuke flirtatiously while flipping her hair, "Don't you want anything else besides water?" 'Like me?' was what Sakura was sure the waitress was thinking.

Sakura watched as Sasuke sent the girl a death glare. "No."

Sakura smirked. 'Ha ha! In your face!' she thought. Out loud she asked sweetly, "Pepsi please?"

The waitress walked away, nodding. Sakura and Sasuke began talking about an upcoming mission they had. Well, mostly Sakura talked while Sasuke hned. The waitress came back, setting their drinks down, and asked what they wanted to eat. Sakura watched as she once again, outrageously flirted with Sasuke. It seemed one of Sasuke's death glares wasn't enough to put her down. Under the table, Sakura clenched her hands into fists. She really felt like laying one of her super punches in the waitress's face.

The waitress walked away again with their orders and Sakura excused herself to go to the restroom. She shut herself in one of the stalls and leaned against the door. 'Calm down,' she told herself. 'You don't need to pummel her.' She stood there a couple more seconds, taking deep breaths, when she heard two laughing girls enter the restroom.

"Did you see that hotty?" she heard one girl say.

"Yeah!" the other girl said giggling. "He's so cute!"

Sakura heard the popping sound of a cap being taken of a tube of lipstick. "But can you believe who he's here with?"

"Oh I know!" the second girl said agreeing. "That girl with the pink hair. She's _so_ ugly! I can't believe someone like him would go out with her."

'Are they talking about me and Sasuke,' Sakura wondered. 'Of course they are. It's not like there's another girl with pink hair out there.' She listened as they made more nasty remarks about her.

"She did a terrible job dying her hair too," the first girl said. "It's so obvious it's fake."

With that last comment, Sakura had had it. She opened the stall door stomping out. She saw the two girls, standing in front of the mirror checking their makeup and hair. One of the girls saw Sakura in the mirror and nudged her friend. Sakura walked to the sink, turning on the water and began to wash her hands. Both girls watched her nervously out of the corner of their eyes.

"You know," Sakura said suddenly shutting off the water. "Just because you came with ugly dates doesn't mean you need to take it out on me." Sakura grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands and faced the girls. Both of their mouths dropped open and their eyes bulged in shock. Sakura smirked and walked past them, dropping the paper towel in the garbage. "By the way, this is my real hair color," she told them. Then she was gone, walking out the door.

She walked towards her table and saw Sasuke sitting there, waiting for her. She noticed something else too. All the girls who were sitting close to their table were checking Sasuke out. She wished that she could shout at all of them to stop. She sat down across from Sasuke and smiled at him instead. He smirked back at her.

'That's right. He picked me to go out with. There's no reason to be jealous,' Sakura thought, but she felt herself beginning to have doubts. She looked around at the other girls. 'Sasuke could have any girl he wants,' she thought. 'Why would he choose me when he can have anyone of them?'

She kept thinking that all through dinner and when they started walking home too. She felt Sasuke grab her hand again but she wasn't really paying attention. She was too lost in thought. She would have walked right past her apartment if it hadn't been for Sasuke pulling on her hand, making her come to a stop.

"Sorry," she said, giving him a fake smile while digging out her keys of her purse. She put it in the lock and opened her door. She turned back to him to tell him that she had a good time but was cut of by Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied, giving him the fake smile again.

He glared at her. He could tell she was lying. She was like an open book to him. "Sakura," he warned.

She dropped the phony smile and looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "Sasuke…why did you choose me to be your girlfriend?" she mumbled out.

"Where did this come from?" Sasuke asked.

"No where," she said defensively, looking up at him. "I just wondered, that's all. Plus all those dumb girls at the restaurant kept checking you out and," She hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. 'I have got to stop letting things slip out like that,' she thought.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke asked, smirking while moving his face closer to hers.

She felt her whole face go hot with a blush. "I am not!" she lied. "Just answer the question! Why did you choose me over all the other girls?"

Sasuke dropped his smirk and his face got really serious. "Because," he said leaning in even more so now that their faces were inches apart. "They're not you." Then she felt him kiss her forehead. she looked up at him in surprise. "I'll call you later," he told her, and then he was walking away.

Sakura watched him go. She was a little miffed that he hadn't given her more of an answer, but mostly, she was happy with it. She walked into her apartment and into her bedroom. She picked up her phone and plopped down on the bed, entering Ino's phone number. She had promised to call her after she got home from her date to tell her all the juicy details.

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. No Date, Just A Mission

Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you like chapter two!

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it. When she woke up this morning, she had thought that she would be spending her day with Sasuke on their date. But, no. Instead, she was standing in the Hokage's office along with Sasuke, Naruto and Sai, listening to details for a new mission. Funny how things work out. 

"The is a simple escort mission," Tsunade explained to them "The four of you with Kakashi are to see Mr. Watase and his family safely to their home." Tsundae gestured to the family who were standing to her right. Tsunade went into more details about the mission, but Sakura didn't really listen. 'The mission is too easy,' she thought. 'A gennin team could do it. Why send us?'

"Couldn't you give us a harder mission?" Naruto whined, voicing Sakura's thoughts. Tsundae started yelling at him to be quiet and out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Sasuke roll his eyes at the whole scene. Suddenly everything made sense. 'This mission is still one of Sasuke-kun's first missions since he came back,' she thought. 'We're getting an easy mission so Tsunade can see how he does and to see how well we work together as a team.'

Sasuke saw her watching him and turned to her. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Sakura said, trying to look anywhere, but at him. She heard him call her annoying, and she was about to retort, but Tsundae interrupted her.

"I want you all ready to go in an hour at the front gates of Konoha. Understood?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai nodded while Naruto stood there pouting with his arms crossed and grumbling. "Good," she said. "You can go."

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards her house so she could get her stuff for the mission. "Are you excited for the mission?" she asked him.

"It's too easy," Sasuke scoffed, but she saw him smirk. 'He's excited,' Sakura thought, smiling. 'He just won't admit it. Even though it's an easy one, he's happy. He's was probably going crazy all those months when he couldn't go on missions. I know I would be.' Sasuke saw her smile and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason, I just am." Sakura rather would of gone on their date that they had planned, but she figured that she would still get to spend time with Sasuke, so she might as well make the best of it. They reached her house, and Sakura said goodbye to Sasuke so he could go and to his house and get his own things.

-------------------

Sakura was surprised that she wasn't the first one at the gates. She had had a lot of time to spare but nothing better to do, so she had just decided to come early. She had been so sure that she would be the first one there, but there was Sasuke, already standing there and ready to go. Sakura smiled at him and thought, 'He is so obviously excited.' She stood and talked with him, waiting for everyone else to get there. Sai came first, soon followed by Naruto who was still pouting about the level of the mission was. Next was Mr. Watase and his family. Kakashi was late as always, but he showed up eventualy, and soon they all set off.

-------------------

Mr. Watase's house was only a three hour trip from Konoha. All the had to do was keep bandits and thugs away, and they would achieve the mission. The family had a small wagon that they rode in while the others stood guard on the sides. Kakashi walked in the front, leading the way, while Naruto guarded the back. Sai was on the right side of the wagon, and Sasuke and Sakura were on the left.

They had been walking for about two hours, and everything had been going smoothly. "It's such a nice day," Sakura said, looking up at the blue sky.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped, and looked around into the woods that surrounded the road they were walking on. All of the other's stopped too, waiting for Kakashi to say or do something. "What's wrong?" Naruto questioned him.

'We're being followed," Kakashi stated softly. He started walking again. "Just keep going like everything's normal, and wait for them to come out," he told them.

They all did as they were told and started walking again like everything was fine, but no longer was it a nice day because now, there was danger lurking in the woods. Sakura moved her right hand so it rested on her kunai holster that was strapped to her thigh, and she felt Sasuke move a little closer to her so now he was only inches away. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched the woods, waiting for the enemy to show themselves.

Less than ten minutes later they did. They jumped out of the woods, and surrounded them There were eight of them, two on every side of the wagon. They were obviously just normal bandits. There was nothing special about them.

"Give us the wagon or else," one of them said to Kakashi.

"Sorry guys," Kakashi said. "But I can't do that."

"Then we'll kill you for it," the same man shouted, and the bandits rushed towards them.

On their side of the wagon, Sakura took one man while Sasuke took the other. Sasuke's guy was dead on the ground within seconds. He turned and saw Sakura still fighting hers. He ran up to the guy, and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, threw him and he landed against a tree. The bandit recovered fast and retreated, running away and shouting that they would be sorry. Sasuke scoffed, letting him get away. Someone like that wasn't worth the time to kill he decided. He turned back to his team, and it seemed like everyone else was fine. The rest of their enemies were either dead, or unconscious.

He turned to Sakura and saw that she was glaring at him. "What did you do that for?" she asked him angrily.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"That man! I could of taken care of him easily!" she told him.

"Sorry for helping," he said sarcastically, his own temper rising now. He didn't understand while she was mad at him for helping her. When they were younger, he was always saving her. What was so wrong with it now?

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not that weak little girl I was when we were younger!" she shouted at him. "I can take care of myself now."

"Sakura-san?" Sai interrupted. "We shouldn't fight."

"Stay out of this!" she yelled, turning all of her furry on him. Sai backed down. He remembered that she had threatened to punch him if he ever upset her and he really didn't need that right now.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Whatever," he said, turning away from her. It was his way of telling her that the conversation was over.

Sakura sighed in irritation. "Your such a jerk sometimes!" With that, she walked away from him, and went to stand next to Naruto.

"If your done fighting, it's time that we go," Kakashi told them. He started to lead again and everyone followed.

Sakura stayed in the back with Naruto, talking with him for the rest of the journey while Sasuke walked by himself. 'I could care less if she walks with the dobe,' he told himself, but deep down, he felt an ounce of jealousy that she would choose to walk with Naruto instead of him.

-------------------

Nothing else exciting happened, and they were able to deliver Mr. Watase and his family to their home safely. The sun was setting when they started back to Konoha, and Sakura was still ignoring Sasuke. It was really starting to piss him off. She was talking to everyone else but him, and he still didn't understand what he had done that was so wrong. Even though Sasuke was smart and good at almost everything, girls weren't a subject that he knew too much about. Frustrated, he kicked a rock, making it fly a couple yards.

An hour passed and she still didn't say a single word to him. He felt he was going to go crazy if she didn't acknowledge him soon. It was dark outside now. The moon and the stars were shining brightly above.

Sakura was talking to Naruto and Sai. She glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was glaring at the ground. 'He's been sulking like that for an hour now,' she thought. She felt a little bad, but she refused to give in. 'I'm not going to talk to him until we reach Konoha. He's too damn proud that he won't say sorry, so his punishment is me ignoring him until we get home.'

Suddenly, Sakura felt someone grab her from behind. Her arms were pulled behind her back, restraining her, and she felt a sharp knife against her neck. "Don't try anything or I'll kill the girl," Sakura heard the man who was holding her say.

Sasuke recognized the man restraining Sakura. It was the bandit who he had let get away earlier. Now he was wishing he had killed him. He wanted to kill him now, just for touching Sakura. It seemed like the bandit had run away to get reinforcements because now there were ten other bandits surrounding them. They had probably come back for revenge for killing all of their comrades earlier.

"Put your weapons on the ground," the man holding Sakura commanded.

Kakashi sighed. "Do as he says," he told Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sakura would be killed if they didn't do as they were told. Kakashi started trying to think of a plan to get them out of the situation safely.

The man chuckled in Sakura's ear. "I knew they would do anything to save you," he said to her.

"What makes you think that I need saving!" Sakura shouted, stomping on the man's foot and surprising him. His grip on her arms loosened and she broke away, pushing the knife away from her throat. She turned and punched the bandit, sending him flying about twenty feet.

Sasuke took his chance taking out his katana and went for the other bandits, taking out all of his rage on them. After they all laid dead on the ground, he was breathing hard, and was still upset that anyone even dared to threaten Sakura. He felt a soft hand touch his arm and he turned his sharp gaze to see Sakura standing there, looking up at him.

"It's okay. It's over," she told him. He nodded, trying to calm down.

-------------------

When they reached the gates of Konoha, they all split up except for Sasuke and Sakura. He walked her home because she had asked him to. Silence surrounded them. Both wondered what to say to each other. 'One of has to be the adult here and say sorry. Sasuke is just to stubborn so it's up to me,' she thought. "I'm sorry," she said out loud. "I shouldn't of gotten so mad earlier." She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he just stared straight ahead. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked him, her temper rising.

"Hn."

She sighed. "The reason I got so mad at you is because I can take care of myself just fine, and I didn't need your help back there. You have to let me fight for myself." Still, he didn't say a thing. "But, now that I think about it, it's kind of sweet that you're so protective of me. It kind of like your way of showing that you care about me." They reached her apartment, and Sakura turned to face him. She looked up and leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "And, just so you know, I forgive you," she told him.

Sasuke smirked down at her. "I don't remember saying I'm sorry," he told her.

"You just did," Sakura said, and Sasuke leaned down and kissed her. 'So we didn't get to go on a date today, but I think this was just as good,' Sakura thought, before melting into the kiss.

* * *

Please Review! And I promise I won't take so long to update next time! 

Also if there is like a major spelling error, please tell me.


	3. Carnivals And Cotton Candy Kisses

Hi there! So in this chapter, it really isn't kind of a date because Naruto is with them, but it's still good. I promise!

Thanks you to all of you who have reviewed!!!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, please come with us to the carnival!" Sakura begged him. 

Sasuke glared at his girlfriend. "It's childish," he told her.

"Just leave the teme here," Naruto told Sakura which caused Sasuke to glare at the boy.

Sakura didn't give up though. "Please!" she begged, looking up at him with her big green eyes. Sasuke hated when she did that. It was too hard to say no to her when she did that. Sighing, and closing his eyes, he nodded, giving in.

--------------

The carnival was held every year in Konoha. It had rides, food, games, shops, and tons of other things to do. It was always so much fun. Sakura had come almost every year with either her family or Ino. She was pretty sure though that this was Sasuke's first time coming to it, and she was so happy that he had said yes.She wanted him to have fun. "What should we do first?" she asked the guys.

"Sakura-chan, let's go in there!" Naruto said, pointing at what looked like a fun house.

"Okay!" she said, started towards it with Naruto. Sasuke stopped though, not going any further. "What's wrong?" Sakura called over her shoulder to him.

"You just asked me to come," he told her. "You didn't say I'd have to do anything else."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Just come on," she told him. He still didn't move. "Since you came, you might as well have fun." Sakura said, walking up to him and grabbing his hand, pulling him along.

They went through the entrance of the fun house and it brought them into a room with a maze in it. The walls of the maze were clear so it was really hard to tell where you could walk and not. Naruto lead them through it, crashing into a couple of the see through walls during the process.

The next room was full of those funny mirrors. Naruto stood in front of one and it made him look double his size. Sakura giggled. "See Naruto," she teased. "I told you not to eat so much ramen."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. "Don't be so mean."

They left that room and went into others of the fun house until they came to the last room and saw the exit. To get out of the funhouse; you had to walk through one of those red and white stripped rotating tunnels. Sakura hated them. She always had such a hard time getting through them.

"I'll go first!" she heard Naruto announce.

He took a step into the tunnel and fell flat on his face. He tried to stand back up, but only managed to fall back over again. Sakura burst into giggles at the scene and Sasuke smirked. They watched as Naruto crawled out of the tunnel, and landed on the ground on the other side. "I think I'm gonna throw up," he said, dizzily.

Sasuke went in next with Sakura following closely behind. Sasuke was having no problems. It was like walking in a rotating tunnel was an every day thing for him. Sakura on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. She stumbled, and felt herself start to fall. She reached out, grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt, trying to steady herself, but all that managed was Sasuke falling with her. Sakura landed on her back in the tunnel with Sasuke falling on top of her. Together, they rolled around on the floor, limbs flailing, and now it was Naruto's turn to laugh at them.

Sasuke managed to get up and stumble out. He reached in for Sakura and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out too. He righted her on her feet and she mumbled out an apology to him. Sasuke let go of her wrist, and with out him supporting her, she felt the whole world start to spin. She reached out and grabbed his arm so she wouldn't fall again, and held on tight. She looked up at Sasuke and saw that he was glaring down at Naruto who was still on ground laughing.

--------------

Sakura saw that the sun was going down now. Naruto, Sasuke, and her had spent hours at the carnival riding rides, and now, they walked through the throng of people surrounding the stalls. They walked past one with a game where you could win a prize if you managed to break a plate with a softball. "Only three dollars! Come on, give it a try," a man called out to them. "It's simple! Anyone can do it!"

Naruto stopped and walked up, looking at the game with interest. "Go on Naruto!" Sakura cheered, walking up behind him with Sasuke following her. "Win something!"

Naruto smiled and gave the guy three bucks, and received three softballs. "Watch this Sakura-chan, I'll win for sure!" he told her proudly. He threw the first one, and missed completely. "I'll get it this time," he said picking up another ball. He threw it and it missed too.

"You suck, Naruto," Sakura said, laughing.

"This game is dumb!" Naruto shouted. "It must be rigged."

"It's not the game, dobe," Sasuke informed him.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "Well, if you think it's so easy, you try!" he told him, handing him the last ball. Sighing, Sasuke took it, and looked up, aiming for a plate. He threw the ball, and it his it's target, the plate smashing into pieces.

"Awesome job, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, which caused Sasuke to smirk.

"It was just a lucky shot," Naruto grumbled.

"Want to try again," the man at the booth, asked Naruto. "Only three more dollars."

Naruto nodded, glaring at Sasuke. "I'll show you," he told him, taking the three balls from the man. "I'll hit them all this time." Sasuke and Sakura watched as he missed all three times. Naruto grinded his teeth, frustrated. "One more time," Naruto said, searching his pocket for three dollars.

Bored, Sakura said, "I'm going to go get something to eat." Naruto just grunted. All of his focus was on the game. Sakura walked away sighing with Sasuke following her. 'He's gonna be there all night!' she thought. She walked up to a booth selling cotton candy, and bought one. When she turned around, she saw a little girl chasing after a balloon that had gotten away from her. Sasuke reached out and easily grabbed it, then handed it back to the young girl. The girl took it, thanking him, and then ran off. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke saw her watching him."What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said, still smiling at him. "Here, do you want some?" She held out the bag of cotton candy to him.

"I don't like sweet things," he told her, pushing it away.

"That's not true," Sakura said, opening the bag. "You like me don't you?" she asked him, laughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. He watched as she took some of the pink candy and put it in her mouth. "Yum!" she said. "Here, try some." She held the bag out and Sasuke who glared at it.

"No," he told her.

Sakura didn't give up. "Please Sasuke-kun!" she begged. "You don't know if you'll like it or not, until you try it!" He gave in because she knew that she wouldn't stop nagging him until he did. He took a tiny piece of cotton candy out of the bag and put it in his mouth. "You don't like it?" she asked. "You're making a face like it's not good."

"It's disgusting," he informed her.

Sighing, she took the bag back. "Oh well, more for me!" she said, putting more in her mouth. They walked through the rest of the carnival, looking at other stalls and rides. "Oh, let's go on that!" Sakura said, pointing at an old fashioned Farris wheels. She started towards it and Sasuke followed her. He didn't really want to, but he knew she would beg him to like she had been doing all day if he said that he didn't, and he also knew that once again he would give in to her. 'Might as well get it over with,' he thought.

Sakura threw the empty bag of cotton candy in the garbage and they found a spot in the line for the ride. After about ten minutes of waiting, it was their turn. They walked up and sat down in one of the seats, their sides touching. The metal bar came down, strapping them in, and then the ride started.

Around in circles they went. Sakura was laughing while Sasuke looked bored. The ride started to slow down, and it stopped when they were near the top. Sakura peered over the edge and saw a couple being let off, and a new one taking their spots. The Farris wheel moved forward a little bit and now, they were at the highest point of the ride.

Sakura looked up at the stars that had come out now, smiling. "Wasn't that fun?"

Before Sasuke had a chance to answer, someone shouted, "Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" It was Naruto, on the ground, holding up a tiny stuffed animal. "Look, I won!"

Sakura giggled and shouted "Good job!"

"I'm gonna go play some more games!" he shouted up, and then he was gone.

Sakura smiled and after a moment's pause she said, "Sasuke-kun, thanks for coming with us today. I know you didn't want to, and you probably didn't have fun, but thank you for coming."

Sasuke looked over at her and saw that she was looking up at the stars again, with a big smile. He felt a little sting of guilt. He knew he had been in a bad mood all day because of being dragged out to the carnival in the first place. "Sakura," he said, causing her to look at him. "I really did have fun," he told her, and it was true; he just hadn't noticed it until now. He had had fun riding rides with her, and hanging out with her all day.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. He tasted the cotton candy that she had just eaten on her lips, and that's when he decided that cotton candy really wasn't all that bad.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	4. Ice Skating

So this is kinda a short chapter, but I think it's still really cute. In this one, Sakura manages to make Sasuke go ice skating with her. I know Sasuke would never agree to go, but this is my story, so suffer Sasuke. He he.

And thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura skated around her boyfriend, laughing. "I thought you were perfect at everything," she teased him. She stopped beside him and looked down at Sasuke who was laying on the cold ice, looking right back up at her. 

"Shut up," he said.

Sakura closed mouth, and tried to stop laughing but couldn't. "Here," she said, offering him one of her gloved hands to help him up, and he took it, glaring at her. He staggered to his feet, and somehow to his relief, he managed to stay up.

"This is stupid," he told her.

"You're just saying that cause you can't do it," Sakura teased, brushing away some flecks of ice that had gotten into his hair from when he had fallen. He didn't say anything, just gave her another death glare. "It's okay! I'll teach you. It's easy once you get the hang of it, and it's fun! All you do, is move your right foot like this," she said, demonstrating. "Then you move your left foot like this." She skated away on the ice, showing him how to do it. She stopped when she was about ten feet away from him, and turned around. "Okay! You try it!" she told him. "Try to skate to me."

'I can't believe I said yes to this,' Sasuke thought, angry with himself. When Sakura had first come to him and asked if he would go ice skating with her, he had said no, but she had begged him nonstop for over two weeks, and annoyed, he had given in to her. 'How bad could it be?' he had thought when he had said agreed. 'Obviously, really bad,' he thought now, trying to keep his balance.

"Come on!" Sakura called to him, waiting.

Sighing, Sasuke tried to do what Sakura had just showed him, but he slipped and fell flat on his back instead. He looked up at the ceiling, telling himself how stupid he was for not just telling her no again and wishing that it would all just go away.

Sakura skated over to him and looked down at him again. "Wow Sasuke-kun." she said. "I just don't get it. You can easily kill a man, but you can't ice skate? Naruto can even do it!"

'Yeah, well this is harder,' he thought, sitting up. He saw two little girls pointing and laughing at him. He glared at the them, scarring them off.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chided, watching the scene. "They're just young girls. Don't scare them out of their little minds."

Sasuke ignored her, standing up. "I'm out of here," he told her, trying to reach for the wall on the side of the rink so he could use it for support to get out of the stupid place.

"Oh, come on!" Sakura said, grabbing his arm and trying to stop him. He just pushed her away. She didn't give up though. Instead, she skated in front of him, making him come to a halt. "Just give it one more try?" she told him He glared at her, but didn't move. "Come on. For me?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, looking away, indignantly.

"Good," she said. She took both of his hands in hers. "Okay. I'm gonna skate backwards, and guide you okay?" He didn't say anything, just gave a slight nod for his answer. Slowly, they started skating and they made it once around the rink without him falling. "See, isn't it easy?" she asked him.

He didn't get to answer because a second after she asked the question, Sakura lost her balance, falling backwards, and dragging Sasuke down with her. She landed on her back with Sasuke landing on top of her.

"I thought you said it was easy," Sasuke said, lifting himself up a bit to smirk at her.

Sakura burst out laughing. "Hey! I was skating backwards! It's harder!" she told him while playfully beating his shoulders. He grabbed her hands to make her stop, and pined them to her sides. Sakura stopped laughing suddenly, and looked up at him seriously. He looked back down at her with the same expression. Sakura didn't know who had moved first, but suddenly they were kissing.

"Hey you two!" someone shouted. Sasuke and Sakura broke apart, and looked to see one an old man who worked at the ice rink glaring at them. "Go get a room if you're going to do stuff like that."

Sakura's face turned as red as a tomato and even Sasuke's cheeks turned a little pink. Sasuke stood up, helping Sakura up too. "See," Sakura said, looking down at the ground, still bright red. "I told you ice skating was fun."

* * *

Sorry again for how short it is!!! Next chapter will be longer!

Please Review!


	5. Worried About You

Hello people! Here is chapter five of date night! Thanks to the people who reviewed. You're all awesome!

Also, I kinda lied in the last chapter. I promised this one would be longer, but it's still a bit short. Hehe. Sorry!

* * *

Sakura looked at her clock hanging on the wall and sighed in frustration. 'He's over two hours late,' she thought sadly. She sat down on the couch and turned on the television, trying to distract herself from the annoying ticking noise of every second slowly passing by. She turned the volume up, trying to drown the sound out. It didn't work. Groaning, she picked up a pillow and covered her ears with it. 'What's taking him so long,' she thought. 'Why isn't he here yet?' 

When Sasuke and her had first made plans to go out tonight, he had told her that he had a small mission that he had to take care of first with Naruto, and he would be by to pick her up around seven. It was now a little past nine-thirty. Sakura had tried to busy herself with things around her apartment, but she had given up. She was too upset to concentrate on anything else but why Sasuke wasn't there yet.

'Relax,' Sakura told herself. 'You're getting worked up over nothing. He probably just got held up on his mission. He'll be here any minute.' She ignored the worrying voice in her head that said maybe Sasuke had ditched her, and she picked the remote up and flipped through several T.V. channels, trying to distract herself. She came to one with a horror movie on, and a terrible thought crossed her mind. 'What if he's hurt?' she thought, a new panic rising in her.

She quickly changed the channel from the horror movie to a romance one, trying to get all of the terrible thoughts out. 'Don't be stupid,' she thought. 'You're just making yourself worry more. Sasuke-kun's strong. Like he'd get hurt on some simple mission.' She tried to watch the movie but that stupid nagging voice in her head was thinking about all of the awful things that could of happened to him.

She risked a glance at her clock and saw that it was now a little after ten. "That's it," she said aloud, turning the T.V. off and throwing the remote down on the couch. She got up and picked up her jacket and was out the door. She wasn't quite sure where she was going, but she needed a walk to calm her nerves. It would be good for her. She let her feet guide her through the streets of Konoha, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of Sasuke's apartment.

The light wasn't on, and she figured that he wasn't home, but still, she went up to the his door and knocked, hoping. There was no answer. 'You're so dumb,' she told herself. She sat down on the ground and leaned against his door. 'What now?' she thought. 'I could go home, but I would just pace around my apartment, worried sick.' She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. 'I'll stay here; until he gets back,' she decided, looking up at the night sky. She knew she was being a total idiot but she wasn't going to move from her spot until she saw him standing safely in front of her.

-------------

Two hours later…

Sasuke walked towards his apartment, tired. The mission he had went on with Naruto had been harder than they had thought it was going to be, and he was late getting back. He thought Sakura probably figured that so he wasn't too worried about her.

Sasuke saw his house at the end of the street, but he stopped in his tracks. There was something slumped against his door. Suddenly alert, he took out a kunai out of his pack and approached with caution. As he neared, he saw it was a person; a person with pink hair. He knew it could only be one person. It was Sakura. He put his kunai up, sighing.

He walked up to her and saw that the girl was asleep, her head resting on her knees that she had hugged to her chest. 'Stupid girl.' he thought angrily. 'She shouldn't fall asleep on the streets, someone might decide to rob her or something." He nudged her arm. "Sakura?" he questioned. Sakura just let out a small sigh, still asleep. "Sakura?" he said, this time a little more louder. The small girl still didn't open her eyes.

Sighing, Sasuke picked her up, and opened his door, shutting it behind them. He walked down the hall, carrying her. Sakura opened her eyes a little bit, the movement waking her. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, sleepily, looking up into his face.

Sasuke looked down at her, mad. "Why did you fall asleep outside?" he asked her.

"I got worried about you," she told him.

Sasuke felt his anger fade away with her comment, but still, he said, "Don't be so stupid next time."

She mumbled a response and her eyes closed. She didn't say anything more, and Sasuke figured that she had fallen asleep again. He walked into his bedroom and put her on his bed, covering her with a blanket. He turned to leave, but felt a small hand grab his wrist, stopping him. He turned around to face Sakura. "Stay here with me," she whispered. "Please?" Sasuke really wanted to go and clean up, but he stayed, laying down next to her. Sakura cuddled up against him, burying her face in his chest. She felt all of her worry leave her. He was okay. Nothing had gotten him. She gave him a smal hug, just to be sure that it wasn't a dream. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him again. "Don't leave me again," she told him, before she fell into her dreams.

"I won't," he said. He was sure that Sakura was asleep but he saw the smallest smile spread across her face when he said those words. He watched her for a little bit more, and eventually, he fell asleep too.

* * *

Oh! And just so you know, any ideas for a date that Sakura and Sasuke should go on, are welcome!

Reviews are fabulous!

Thanks for reading! Also any major spelling mistakes? Please tell me!


	6. The Bet: Part 1

So I am the dumbest person in the world today. I slipped on some ice and fell when I was on my way to school! Ouch! Well, I sprained my ankle and spent all morning at the emergency room. So when I got home, I didn't have anything to do so I decided to update. Say thanks to my sprained ankle for chapter 6 of Date Night. Hehe.

Also, I put a poll up on my page for what you think Sakura and Sasuke should do on their dates! Please go and vote after you finsish reading this!. Not many people voted since the last chapter, but the training idea won, so that's what this chapter is all about!

Hope ya enjoy it!

And thank you to all of the people who are reviewing!

* * *

Sakura took out her black gloves out of her bag and put them on. She faced Sasuke, her opponent, and smiled. They had decided to come out and do some training today. 'It's sunny and nice out too,' Sakura thought, looking up at the blue sky. 'A perfect day for it.'

She looked back over at Sasuke, and idea cam to her. "Hey," she said, excitedly. "Let's make this like a competition!" Sasuke looked at her, his eyes showing that he was interested in what she was saying. "It'll be fun! Like whoever gives up first loses, and how about the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a day."

Sasuke smirked at her. ""It won't be much of a competition," he scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"You can't beat me," Sasuke told her like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Sakura glared at him. "How do you know?" she said defiantly. She knew he was probably right though, but the look he was giving her was really staring to piss her off. "Come on! Let's try it!"

"No. It'll be pointless," he said, looking bored.

'How to get him to say yes,' she thought, and suddenly it came to her. "Wait! I know!" she said aloud, knowing that he would fall right into her trap. "You're scared to take the bet because you're afraid you'll lose!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to glare. "Fine," he said after a moment's pause causing Sakura to inwardly smirk. "But don't complain when I win," he told her.

"Who said I'd let you win!"

-------------

Sakura hid behind a tree, trying to catch her breath. 'Where the heck is he?' she thought, peering around the tree's trunk, and looking for Sasuke. She didn't see him. They had been at it for a couple hours now, both refusing to give up the bet, but Sakura could tell that she was starting to get tired. 'We're both so stubborn,' she thought. 'This is going to take forever.'

A couple yards away, Sasuke sat in some branches on a tree, and smirked at Sakura's back. The girl didn't even know he was behind her which gave him the advantage. He'd never tell her this, but he was a little surprised that she had managed to keep up with him this long. Earlier, she had thrown some of her punches at him, and he probably wouldn't be conscious right now if he hadn't dodged them all. He was a little impressed, but even though she was tougher to beat now, Sasuke still knew he was still stronger.

He watched Sakura who was still hiding behind the tree, looking for him. 'Now's my chance,' he thought, moving forward a little to jump down, and accidentally brushing some of the leaves on the branches. They made a rustling sound, alerting Sakura. She whipped around, throwing some of her own kunai in his direction. Sasuke cursed and dodged them landing on his feet on the ground. 'Too careless,' he thought, angrily.

He watched as Sakura ran towards him, her arm drawn back, ready to throw another punch. Sasuke once again, dodged it easily, his cool expression never leaving his face. Her punch hit the tree he had just been, knocking it over to the forest's floor.

Sakura sighed and looked at him. 'I only have to land one hit, but he's too fast for me,' she thought. 'I can't keep going on like this.' She bit her lip, contemplating what to do.

Across, from her, Sasuke was wondering what to do too. 'I can't get to close to her, or I'll risk getting hit, and once I'm hit, it's over.' He looked up at Sakura studying her, and smirked. 'I got it,' he thought.

Sakura was the first to act though, running towards him; her arm raised for yet another punch. She planned for Sasuke to dodge; in fact she wanted him too. It was all part of her plan to trap him, but as she neared, he made no movement to get out of the way. Sakura faltered for a second, wondering what he was up to. When she was a foot away from him, he still hadn't gotten out of the way, and she panicked. She changed her aim, hitting the tree he was standing next to instead.

Sasuke took his chance, grabbing Sakura from behind and retraining her. "You lose" Sasuke said, smirking

Sakura didn't really hear what he had just told her. Instead, she said angrily, "I could have killed you. Why didn't you get out of the way?"

"Because," he said. "You wouldn't have done it. I know your weakness."

Confusion showed on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Me."

* * *

Hope ya liked it! Please Review and go vote in my poll! Thanks! 

Also, since Sakura lost the bet, next time, she has to do whatever Sasuke says for the whole day!

And updates are probab;y gonna be a lot faster. You can't really do anything when ya have a sprained ankle.


	7. The Bet: Part 2

So here's chapter seven and it's also part two of the bet. I had to think hard for what Sasuke would make Sakura do for the day, and I hope you like the idea that I came up with!

Also, for the next chapter, I'm gonna use the date that wins in my poll that's on my profile. Thanks to all of you who have voted so far, but for those of you who haven't yet, please go and vote in it because there is tie for first place. Thanks!

And thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!!!

* * *

Sakura sighed, getting down on her hands and knees on the kitchen floor. She dipped a rag into the bucket full of soapy water that was sitting on the floor next to her, and started scrubbing. She'd been working hard all day at washing, vacuuming, and dusting Sasuke's apartment. So far, doing whatever Sasuke said had been pure torture. He'd been a jerk all day; making fun of her whenever he got the chance. She cursed herself for making that bet, and figured it was the dumbest thing she'd ever done. 'Note to self,' she thought. 'Never make a bet with Sasuke again!'

She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen, and she looked up and saw Sasuke smirking down at her. "Having fun?" he mocked.

She stopped her scrubbing to glare at him. "Does this look like fun?" she snapped.

His smirk grew wider at her reply. "Why do you think I'm having you do it," he said. He started to walk away, and Sakura looked down at the rag in her hands, an evil thought suddenly running through her mind. A smile spread across her face, and she chucked the rag at him. It hit his back, creating a big wet stain on his blue shirt before it fell to the ground with a wet thumping sound.

Sakura grabbed another rag from the bucket and started scrubbing with that one; trying to look as innocent as possible. She secretly watched Sasuke, trying not to break down into a fit of giggles. She saw him pick up the rag and start walking towards her. She focused on the kitchen floor tiles like they fascinated her, but really she was trying to avoid making eye contact. She could practically feel the anger radiating off him.

"Sakura," she heard Sasuke say icily. He was standing right in front of her now.

"What is it?" she asked, still not looking up at him.

There was a short moment of silence and then she heard Sasuke say, "You dropped this." She suddenly felt something wet land on her head.

It was the rag.

Sakura stopped her scrubbing, anger coursing through her. She reached up, taking the rag off her head and then stood, facing Sasuke. "What was that for?" she snapped furiously.

"I think you know," he told her, just as mad.

Sakura reacted before she could think; her fury getting the better of her and she threw the rag she held at him, but this time, Sasuke was ready for it, snatching it out of the air before it could connect with his face. What he wasn't prepared for was Sakura bending down and snatching the other rag off the floor and throwing that one at him too. It nailed him on his chest. Retaliating, Sasuke threw the rag he'd caught, and it hit her on her shoulder.

They both glared at each other.

Oh it was so on!

Sakura spied the spraying nozzle (sorry! I don't know what it's really called!) at the sink, and picked it up, aiming it at him like a gun. In turn, Sasuke picked up the bucket full of soapy water off the floor, making Sakura's eyes go as wide as saucers. "Don't you dare throw that at me!" she yelled. "I swear I'll punch you so hard that you'll be in the hospital for at least a month if you do."

"Yeah right," Sasuke said, taking a step closer to her.

"I'll spray you," she told him, fingering the button to turn the water on. He took another step towards her, seeming unfazed by her threat. "Stop it!" she commanded. "I've spent two hours cleaning this kitchen, and there's no way that I'm going to do it all again so just-

He threw the soapy water at her before she could get another word out. It hit her full on, drenching her and causing her to shriek. She opened her eyes, her mouth hanging open shocked. She saw Sasuke standing there, smirking at her. "You jerk!" she yelled, pushing the button down on the nozzle and all the water came rushing out, splashing him.

Sasuke moved closer to her, trying to take the nozzle away. "Give it to me Sakura!" he commanded.

Sakura moved out of his reach. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little water?" she taunted.

"Sakura!" he warned, reaching out for her again and this time, he managed to grab the nozzle. Sasuke easily ripped it from her hands and backed her against the kitchen counter. He put his hands on either side of her, trapping her there, and they stood like that for a couple minutes, both of them breathing hard.

Suddenly, Sakura started laughing, her anger fading away. "I can't believe we'd get into a water fight over something so dumb," she said, smiling. "We're such idiots."

"You're the idiot," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Whatever," she said, playflly hitting his chest. She stood up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. Moving away, she brushed his wet bangs away from his face, and giggled. "Jeeze, you're soaked." She looked around the kitchen and added "So is the kitchen. It looks worse than it did before I started cleaning it." She looked back at Sasuke. "And it's all your fault!" she told him.

"You started it," he responded.

"Yeah, but you helped make this mess so you better help clean it up," she said, dreading the job that lay before them.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, please review, and don't forget to go vote in my poll if you already haven't! 


	8. Another Mission

So my inner fangirl took a vacation, and that's kinda why I haven't updated in a while, but today it came back after watching a couple episodes of Naruto. One of them was the one where Sakura jumps infront of Sasuke to save him from Gaara. I gusse all I needed was a sasusaku fix!

Now here's chapter eight of Date Night! It's about Sasuke's and Sakura's date getting interupted by another mission because that's the one that won in my poll! Thanks to all of the people who voted in it and also to the people who have reviewed! You are all awesome!

* * *

'This is so unfair!' Sakura thought bitterly while following Sasuke out of Konoha's gates. I can't believe this. I'm supposed to be on a date right now with Sasuke but yet here we are being sent on a mission. The world is so unfair!' She kicked a rock angrily, sending it flying a couple of feet. 

"Hurry up," Sasuke called, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Coming," she sighed, picking up her pace until she was right beside him.

It was just her and Sasuke today on the mission since it really wasn't a difficult one. Just take a secret scroll to a village that was about three miles away. Not really complicated at all. A gennin team could do it but Sasuke still wasn't allowed on any mission that was over a C rank.

'I can't believe we're missing going to the movies for this,' Sakura thought, looking back to catch one last glimpse of the village.

---------------

They had no problems getting to the village or handing over the scroll. In fact, trouble didn't strike until they we're on their way home. Sakura was talking to Sasuke and he was listening to her, throwing in little responses to her questions here and there. When they was younger, he'd always found it slightly annoying how much she talked, but now, he was glad to have her filling the silence. He found it comforting.

"So what do you think?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

Before Sasuke could answer her, a kunai knife flew out of the woods that they were walking through. It scratched Sasuke, ripping his shirt sleeve and cutting his arm. Three armed men jumped out of the woods suddenly, surrounding them. Sasuke could tell that they were just common bandits; nothing special. He cursed himself for not sensing them sooner.

"Give us your money?" one of the men shouted at them.

Another man gave Sakura a perverted smile, revealing rotting teeth. "And the girl is coming with us too," he added.

Sasuke felt his anger rise at the last man's demand. He looked over at Sakura and saw that she was giving the men a disgusted look. They'd pay for saying they wanted what was his. He reached back, taking out his katana, and took a step towards the man that had been leering at Sakura with a murderous intent.

He took a swipe at him, slashing the surprised men's leg. He fell over, squealing in pain. Sasuke turned towards the other two men, ready to go for them, but they had other thoughts, and they turned and ran. Their fallen comrade got up and limped as fast as he could after them for his life. "Bastards," Sasuke whispered under his breath, watching them go.

"There just stupid bandits," Sakura said, coming up to his side. "Oh! You're hurt!" Sakura exclaimed, gesturing to his arm. "Here, I'll heal it."

Sasuke looked down to see that she was right. A small nasty cut had appeared from where he had been hit with the kunai. "It's nothing," he said, brushing her off and sheathing his katana. "Let's get home." He turned and started walking towards Konoha.

"It's not nothing, now come on and let me see it," Sakura said, moving in front of him, causing him to come to a stop.

"It's fine Sakura," he said.

'Stupid men and their pride,' Sakura thought, annoyed. Out loud she threatened, "Let me see it or your arm isn't the only thing that's gonna be injured!"

Sasuke sent her a glare, but offered out his arm because he really didn't want to get with one of her super punches. "Happy" he asked, annoyed.

"Very," Sakura said, smiling. She took off her black gloves, stuffing them into her bag, and took out some stuff to help clean up the blood. She took his arm into her hands, and moved her fingers over the cut, and soon, they began to glow green with healing chakra.

Sasuke watched her the whole time, a memory coming back to him of his mother. His mother had always taken care of him like this when she was still alive, and he'd always try to push her away since he didn't wan to be babied, but she would never take no for an answer. She'd make him stop and sit down. He'd never thought about it before but Sakura was a lot like his mother.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, noticing how intently Sasuke was starring at her.

"Nothing," he answered, looking away.

The pink haired girl looked at him confused, but let it drop. "Well, I'm all done," she said, smiling at her handiwork. "See. It didn't kill you to have me help you, did it?"

"Almost," Sasuke responded, smirking.

"Shut up. Can't you just say thank you like a normal person?" Sakura asked, playfully hitting his shoulder. "Now come on, let's go home."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and please please please review. 

Also, I'm thinking of having Sasuke admit that he loves Sakura in the next chapter. Tell me what you think when ya review!

The next chapter will probably be Sasuke and Sakura go to a party because that's what's leading in my poll right now.


	9. Fight

Hi!So, I"m really sorry for all of the people who had been looking forward to it, but this ISN"T THE PARTY CHAPTER! The next chapter will be though!The reason why for the change is that Igot a great idea for a chapter by Lily, a person who reviewed and I really wanted to use it.

I really hope you like it, and thanks to those who reviewed and to those who are even reading my story!

* * *

Sasuke groaned and buried his head in his pillow at the sound of his phone starting to ring. He was so tired since he'd gotten back later than he'd expected last night from a mission with Naruto and now all he wanted to do was sleep, but his stupid phone was interrupting his plan. He felt like throwing it against the wall, just to get the ringing to stop, but instead, he rolled over, and picked it up. "What?" he asked angrily, mad at who ever was disturbing him.

"Morning!" came a bright voice. Sasuke recognized it as Sakura's.

"Morning," he mumbled out, sleepily.

"Oh crap! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," Sasuke said, sitting up. "What is it?"

"Umm…Well, I know that we were supposed to go to the movies later today, but I totally forgot that I'd said I'd help my friend move into their new apartment today too. I promised my friend before-

"Sakura," Sasuke said, cutting her off. "Just go already."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said gratefully. "I'm so sorry about this! I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Sasuke just grunted before hanging up, and then gladly returned to his sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Around one in the afternoon_

Sasuke walked down the street next to Naruto, listening as the blonde talked about their mission that they had had the day before. They'd just gotten done with a couple hours of training, and now they were on their way to eat some ramen for lunch.

"It was way too easy, don't you think so too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer his question, and instead stopped, something interesting suddenly catching his eye. "Hey! Teme! Come on! Let's go! I'm hungry!" Naruto called back to him, giving him a confused look.

Sasuke ignored him, and instead looked at the crowd of people that were shopping at the many stalls that lined the street. He was so sure that he had seen pink hair, and in all of his life, Sasuke had only met one person with that color of hair. Sakura.

He looked for the color pink among the crowd, but couldn't find anything. 'Maybe I just imagined it,' he thought, not spotting it anywhere, but then he saw it again; a girl with pink hair moving through the throng of people. The girl turned so Sasuke could see her face, and sure enough, it was Sakura. 'What's she doing here,' Sasuke thought, looking at her curiously. 'I thought she was supposed to be helping her friend move.'

He was getting ready to start towards her, but before he could, a guy suddenly came up behind Sakura, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face him, and the guy said something while lifting up a bag causing a smile to break out across Sakura's face, and causing a scowl to break out on Sasuke's.

'Who the hell is he? She seems to know him pretty well,' he thought, watching them closely. Sakura picked something up to show to the guy and then they were smiling again causing Sasuke to glare at the scene. Without another thought, he started down the road towards them to get a better look.

"Hey Sasuke! Where're you going?" Naruto called after him. "The ramen shop's the other way! Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke continued to ignore him, and kept on spying on Sakura and the guy. They were done looking at the stall now, and were walking down the street towards him. Sakura turned to say something to the guy and soon they were both laughing making anger come over Sasuke, and he clenched his hands into fists. He seriously felt like punching something right now.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked, coming up behind Sasuke, trying to find out why his friend was acting so weird. He looked up ahead at the people shopping. "Oh! It's Sakura-chan!" he said spotting his pink haired teammate in the crowd. "Come on, let's go say hi!" Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto was running down the street and calling out Sakura's name to get her attention. "Sasuke! Come on!" Naruto called back at him. Sasuke had no choice now but to follow.

"Hey," Sakura said, greeting Sasuke cheerfully and giving him a bright smile when he reached them. He didn't say hi back; just looked at her coldly. "Umm…This is Kei," she said, introducing the guy she was with.

"Hi," Kei said, smiling. "I've heard a lot about you! It's nice to meet you" He offered out his hand, but Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. Kei took his hand back, his smile faltering a little bit.

"Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura asked. Not even waiting for his answer, she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Kei and Naruto who were giving them curious looks. "Are you in a bad mood or something?" she asked him irritated, once they were out of hearing range. "Why are you being so rude?"

"You lied," Sasuke said, just as mad.

"Lied? When did I lie to you?"

"You said you were going to help to your friend move."

"Yeah, I am." Sakura said. "Kei's the friend that I'm helping move."

"Why are you shopping with him then?" Sasuke asked.

"We're taking a break to get lunch. What? Is eating lunch a crime?"

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was a guy?"

"Does that really even matter?" Sakura asked. "You're acting really weird. What's wrong with you? It's like your jealous or something...Wait a second…_Are_ you jealous of me hanging out with Kei?"

"Why would I'd be jealous of that idiot," Sasuke asked, looking past Sakura to give Kei a death glare.

"If you're not jealous of him, then why are you acting this way?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke looked at her surprised for a second, not knowing the answer himself. Sakura smiled at his silence. "I'm right, aren't I? You're jealous!" she said, starting to laugh. .

"I'm not," Sasuke said defiantly.

"Wow!" Sakura said, not hearing him. "I didn't think you were capable of getting jealous!"

"I said I'm not," Sasuke yelled, releasing his anger.

Sakura backed away, her laughter dieing and a hurt look coming across her face, causing Sasuke to instantly regret shouting at her. They stood like that for a couple seconds until Sakura broke the silence. "You're a jerk," she whispered, before turning and walking back towards Kei. "Come on Kei, we're leaving," she told him, grabbing his shirt sleeve and tugging.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked her, looking back at Sasuke.

"Let's just go," Sakura said, and he allowed her to pull him along. Sasuke watched them go, grinding his teeth

"What did you do?" Naruto asked Sasuke coming over to him. "I've never seen Sakura-chan like that before."

"Leave me alone," Sasuke ordered, walking the opposite way that Sakura and Kei went.

* * *

So there's a bit of a cliffie for ya! I worked seriously hard on this chapter and I hope is was good! The next chapter is going to be the party chapter and the chapter that Sasuke says he loves Sakura. Kei will be in that one too! Sorry once again for the change! Please review! 


	10. I Love You

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!! I finally got a hundred reviews! Yay!

So here is chapter 10 of date night. It's the chapter with the party and also the chapter where Sasuke admits that he loves Sakura. I think this is the longest chapter yet too.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_At Sakura's House_

"I'm not going!" Sakura said, sitting down on her bed.

"What!" her best friend, Ino cried, outraged. "How can you not want to go to the party?"

"I just don't want to."

"Liar!" accused the blonde. "You just don't want to go because you think that you might see Sasuke! Am I right?

"No," Sakura denied, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Ino studied her friend for a couple of seconds before saying, "Okay, two things. First, you're a really bad liar and second, you two are fighting for a completely stupid reason."

"Whatever. I'm still not going to the party."

"But it won't be any fun with out you there! You have to come, and besides, I know that Sasuke won't be there!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at the scene her friend was making. "You can't know that for sure," she pointed out.

"All you have to know is Sasuke's personality. He absolutely hates things like parties so why in the world would he show up?" Ino asked, looking down at her friend.

"Yeah, but…" Sakura trailed off. 'But what if on the off chance, he does show up,' she thought. 'After our big fight, he hasn't even talked to me or even glanced my way. Even on yesterday's mission, he didn't even acknowledge my presence, so if he did show up tonight, it would be a whole other night of that and I can't take that.'

"Also," Ino said, interrupting her thoughts, "the party is at Kei's house which is even more of a reason for Sasuke not to show up."

'She has a point,' Sakura thought. Out loud, she said, "Fine, I'll go!"

"Yay! Now all we have to do is find something for you to wear!"

_At The Party_

Sakura giggled before taking a sip of her drink.

"See! I told you would have fun," Ino laughed, "and wasn't I right about Sasuke not being here."

"Yeah," Sakura admitted. "Thanks, I needed this."

"Anytime," the blonde said. She looked past Sakura towards the door and her smile suddenly disappeared, her face turning serious. "Uh-oh," she said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, wondering what was wrong with Ino, and noticing that she was looking behind her, Sakura turned around to see the last thing she wanted to at the moment. Her mouth dropped in shock and she almost spilt her drink all over herself because coming through the front door was Naruto and following behind him was Sasuke.

With out thinking, Sakura darted behind Ino as fast as she could.

"Wh-What are you doing?" the blonde girl asked confused.

"Hiding," Sakura answered.

"No way! Not behind me!"

"Please!" she pleaded.

"I said no!"

All of their commotion ended up drawing Sasuke's attention and he looked over at them. Sakura looked back and for a moment, their eyes met until he broke the contact and walked right by her.

Sakura turned to watch him go. ''This is going to be such a _long_ night,' she thought dreadfully.

--

"What's he doing now?" Sakura asked.

"Are you going to ask my every single minute what he's doing." Ino sighed. "If you want to know so badly, why don't you just turn around and look!"

"I can't do that. He'll know that I'm watching him," the pink haired girl explained, letting out a sigh of her own. "Just tell me already what he's doing," she pleaded.

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm going to tell you, okay?"

"Okay."

The blonde rolled her eyes before answering, "He's still just standing there talking to Naruto. There, happy?"

Sakura just nodded and traced the rim of her cup with her fingers, wishing that she had stayed home.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke half listened to what Naruto was talking about. Instead he was more interested in watching a certain pink haired girl out of the corner of his eye. Not once, had she glanced his way since he had first walked in and it was really starting to piss him off. What he was even more pissed off about though was that he had even let Naruto convince him to come.

_Flashback To Earlier In the Day_

"No way," Sasuke said, slamming the door in Naruto's face, but the blonde still didn't give up.

"Come on teme! Everyone is going to be there."

"Just go away already," Sasuke shouted from the other side of the door.

Naruto glared at the door, but still didn't go away. "You know what I heard?" he baited, "I heard that the party was at that guy, Kei's house and that Sakura-chan's going to be there tonight, but if you don't want to go…"

Naruto waited, knowing that he had his friend with those words, and a couple of seconds he heard Sasuke say "Fine."

_End Of Flashback_

"Hi," a dark haired girl said, coming up to Sasuke.

Normally Sasuke would usually just ignore or glare at the girls who came up to hit on him until they went anyway, but he saw Sakura was now watching him and the girl, curiosity showing on her face. 'It's about time,' he thought, and he smirked at her before looking at the girl in front of him. "Hey," he greeted back.

Sakura watched the two talk from where she was standing, a sour feeling starting in her stomach. She almost felt like going up and pushing the girl who was so obviously flirting with Sasuke. 'Also, what the hell was with that smirk he sent me,' she thought, digging her nails into her cup. She continued to watch as the girl grabbed Sasuke's shirt sleeve and led him out of the room. 'That's it,' Sakura thought, and she put her cup down, and told Ino, "I'll be right back." Then she hurried off in the direction that Sasuke had gone with that girl before Ino could stop her.

Sakura was sure she had seen them go towards the deck but when she checked, they weren't there. She went back inside and started looking through many of the rooms in the house but she didn't find Sasuke anywhere. She walked back into the living room, hoping to see Sasuke standing there, talking with Naruto again, but he wasn't. It was just Naruto who was now talking with Hinata.

Thoughts of what the Sasuke and the girl could be doing right now suddenly invaded Sakura's mind causing her to start to recheck all over the house. Once again, he was no where to be found. She was about to go back into the living room for the third time when someone grabbed her wrist and she turned to see who, hoping it was Sasuke, but all that hope died when she saw that it was just some random guy.

"Hey, why don't you go get a drink with me," the guy slurred. Sakura could tell that he had had too much to drink.

"No thanks," she answered, wanting to get as far away from the guy as she could so she to continue her search for Sasuke.

The guy's smile faltered a bit. "Come on!" he insisted, pulling her closer a little closer to him.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell the guy to back off but someone interrupted her before she could.

"Are you deaf?, came a cold voice from behind Sakura. Both her and the guy turned to see who it belonged to. It was Sasuke and he was shooting the man one of the worst glares that she had ever seen. "Let her go," he commanded."

The guy looked at Sakura and then back at Sasuke. "Sorry," he said, letting her wrist go. "I saw her by herself so I didn't know that she was yours."

Sasuke didn't say anything; just grabbed Sakura's wrist, leading her away from the drunken man and out onto the deck where the noise of the party wasn't quite as loud.

"Th-Thanks," Sakura mumbled when he turned to face her, her face turning slightly red.

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed. "If you didn't attract trouble like a magnet, I wouldn't have to help you all the time."

Sakura felt her anger rise a bit with his words. "I see you're still being a jerk!" she told him, tearing her wrist out of his grip and giving him a nasty glare. "It's not like I asked for your help! I could have taken care of that idiot by myself."

"Yeah right," he sneered.

"I could have too and you know it! Also you still haven't apologized for how big of a jerk you were to me and Kei the other day!"

"That guy again?" Sasuke sighed. "Why do you care about him so much?"

"Because he's my friend! What the hell is your problem?" Sakura demanded. "Anytime I hang around a guy, your attitude sucks! What? Am I not allowed to have any guys for friends."

"No," Sasuke said without thinking.

"Really? Since when have Naruto and Sai been girls?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's different," Sasuke told her.

"No. It's not. Kei is the same as Naruto and Sai. They're my friends! Why are you getting so upset about Kei anyways. He has a girlfriend, and I've known his since forever. He's just a good friend so why!?"

"It's because…" he trailed off.

"Because you what!?"

"It's because I love you okay!" Sasuke growled out, his anger finally boiling over.

Sakura looked at him shocked. Never had he said "I love you" to her. Actually, now that she thought about it, never had she heard those three words come out of his mouth about anyone before. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said suddenly, bringing her out of her shock and she saw him walking away.

"No! Wait!" she called, running after him. She grabbed his sleeve, making his stop and he face her. "Wh-What did you just say," she asked. She had to make sure that what he had just said was true and not something she'd just imagined. "D-Did you just say that you loved me?"

"I'm not going to say it again," Sasuke told her stubbornly.

"But you said it." She hugged him suddenly much to Sasuke's surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked, the color pink slightly staining his cheeks.

"I love you too," he heard her whisper out, and his gaze softened slightly.

"Come on," he said. "I'll take you home."

Sakura nodded, and let him take her hand and lead her away.

Unknowingly to Sasuke and Sakura, someone had been watching them from inside the house the whole time.

"I can't believe your plan worked," Ino said, turning to Naruto to give him a smile.

"Well, it was my plan after all, and I am a genius," Naruto said proudly.

"Hey! Don't get to cocky," the girl said, slapping him on the back of his head.

* * *

Yep. Ino and Naruto had the whole thing planned. They got both Sasuke and Sakura to come since they were sick of them fighting and hoped that they would make up which they did! Also if there were any major spelling mistakes, please tell me! Thanks!

I hope it was good and please review!


	11. Sexual Tension

**Author's Note**:So here is chapter eleven and thanks for all of you wonderful people who reviewed in the last chapter. I think that this is one of my favorite chapters so far since I worked so hard on it! I got the idea for it after reading chapter two of Love Attack (a really good manga) and it started to make me think that Sasuke and Sakura probably should take there relationship to the next level so I was wondering if there should be a lemon in the next chapter. After reading this chapter, please review and PLEASE TELL ME!

* * *

Sakura let out a moan as she felt Sasuke's kisses start to trail where her neck and his hands start to roam up her back under her shirt. He stopped his assault on her neck to pull her shirt over her head and threw it to one corner of the room leaving Sakura's bra the only thing covering the top part of her body. He kissed her on the lips and she felt his hands move to the clap on her bra.

"W-Wait," Sakura gasped, breaking away from the intoxicating kiss.

All of this was going way too fast for her, but the last thing Sasuke did was slow down. Instead, she was pushed onto her back on the bed, him straddling her. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she began to push against his against his shoulders, trying to make him stop. To stop her, he grabbed her hands, trapping them above her head and continued on. He was now trailing kisses all over her stomach.

Trying to regain control over her emotions and her body, she moaned out, "No…St-Stop."

He still didn't. His kisses started moving lower and lower….

Sakura's eyes suddenly snapped wide open, bringing her into reality and out of her sleep. She sat up in her bed, panting and her body trembling, all effects from the dream that she had just been having. She hugged her knees to her chest, trying to make it all stop.

'A dream,' she thought, trying to calm herself down. 'All of it…It was all a dream.'

She didn't know whether to feel happy or disappointed about that.

Lately, ever since Sasuke had admitted that he loved her at the party last week, she had been having more and more dreams like the one she had just had. It had caused her to start to wonder when they were going to take the next step in their relationship. Those thoughts increased whenever she was around Sasuke now and it was causing her to act like a complete idiot in front of him. Even a simple touch now, like brushing against him was enough to send her blushing and stuttering.

Sakura fell back against her pillow, sighing. 'I really need to get a grip,' she told herself. 'We have that big mission today so I really need to stop acting so stupid…Speaking of the mission…what time is it?' she wondered, looking over at her clock. 'I'm supposed to meet him at nine.'

The clock read 8:47 A.M.

Letting out a tiny scream, Sakura sat back up, her panic level rising. She was going to be seriously late if she didn't hurry. She started to get out off bed and ended up getting her legs tangled in her sheets, causing her to fall into heap on her floor.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

She was late. After only taking a two minute shower, throwing on her clothes, and grabbing her backpack that she had thankfully packed last night, she was still going to be late. She ran as fast as she could towards Konoha's Gates where she knew Sasuke was waiting for her, and hopefully not pissed off. She spotted him when she was about fifty yards away and started right for him.

"I'm so sorry," were the first words out of her mouth when she reached him. She put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breathe from all of the rushing she had had to do. "My alarm clock didn't go off this morning since I forgot to set it last night. I'm so sorry!"

She looked up at Sasuke expecting to see him giving her a cold look, mad at her with taking up precious time that they were supposed to be spending on the mission, but he wasn't even looking at her face. Instead, his gaze was focused more south on her body.

"What is it?" she inquired, looking down too.

What she saw caused her mouth to drop open and her whole face to turn bright red. Her zipper on her shirt was half open revealing some of some of her pink bra that she had on underneath it. Letting out a small squeal, she whipped around, her hands covering her chest.

'I must have not zipped it up all the way since I was in such a hurry,' she figured, zipping it up quickly. 'I can't believe this. I ran through half of Konoha like that. How many people saw me? So embarrassing!'

She peeked over her shoulder at Sasuke to see that he was watching her closely, and it caused her whole face to turn red with embarrassment again. His eyes met hers suddenly and the scenes from the dream that she had had that morning started to replay in her head.

"What?" he questioned, noting how she was gawking at him.

"It's nothing," she lied, looking down at her feet. "Come on. We've wasted too much time because of me. We better get going." She brushed past him then without another word.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The mission was to find a man by the name off Fuji Watara, and after they found him, their plan was to follow him. Fuji was one of the many members who were apart of a group that was making plans to attack Konoha in the near future. Sakura and Sasuke had decided to follow him back to where the group's hideout was so they could take care of all the members there. It was the first mission that Sasuke had that was b ranked since he had come back. Sakura knew that it was still way too easy for him but that he was still excited about getting a challenge, even if he didn't show it.

"This is what the man looks like," Sakura told Sasuke, pulling out the picture of a man who looked to be in his mid forties and was balding. Shizune had given it to her yesterday when they were first told about the mission. Sasuke took it from her, studying it. "It's said that he comes to this bar around three every day." Sakura continued, looking up at the bar that they were standing in front of. "It's almost three now all we have to do is wait for him to show up."

They watched the bar on the roof from the building across from it. Fuji came right on time, just as hoped. What they weren't counting on was how long he would stay.

"It's almost been three hours already," Sakura groaned, sitting down. "He can really drink, can't he?"

"Hn."

After another half hour Fuji finally came out to her relief.

"Come on, let's go," Sasuke told her.

They followed him, a short distance behind, trying not to alert the man's attention and soon they were out of the town, heading south through the forest where they moved up to the trees to spy on him. They watched as Fuji came veered off the path until he came to a small hut, and knocked sever times on it's door before someone opened it, letting him in.

"This is it," Sakura cheered quietly, happy at how smoothly the mission was going. "Now we have to come up with a plan on how to get in there with out any problems. Got any ideas?"

She looked over at Sasuke, expecting him to say something, but he didn't. Instead he was looking ahead at the hut, concentrating hard on something.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her around her waist, and jumped to the forest's floor with her before hiding behind some trees.

"Wh-What are you-"

She was cut off my Sasuke's hand clapping down over her mouth and his grip on her waist tightened, pushing her against his chest. Her face instantly turned red and she started struggling against him, trying to get free.

"Be still," Sasuke whispered harshly in her ear and she stopped thrashing about, doing as she was told.

She glanced up at his face and could see that it seemed like he was listening for something, but she didn't know what. She tried to listen hard too, but all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating hard against her chest because of the position she was in. They were so close that she could feel his body heat against her back and the smell of him was all over.

'Stop it!' she yelled at herself in her mind. 'You're in the middle of a mission! It's no time to think these kinds of thoughts! What's wrong with you?'

"They're onto us," Sasuke told her, pulling her out of her thought. He let her go suddenly to pull out his katana. Even before his katana was fully unsheathed, they were surrounded by men. Among them was Fuji.

"What? All they did was send a bunch of kids?" one of the guys joked, causing all of the other men to laugh.

Sakura felt her anger flare a bit at the comment but she didn't shout at him. She had to keep a level head. 'There are fifteen men,' Sakura counted. 'It's more that we expected but we can still win this.'

"Let's show Konoha that we're not someone that they can take lightly," another man yelled to his friends.

With that, six men rushed at Sakura while the rest ran towards Sasuke. Holding her ground, she managed to take out four and started towards the others. One of the two men left caught her from behind, holding her arms behind her back. She slammed her foot on his own, catching him off guard and making him howl in pain. She took her chance, breaking free then turned around punching him hard and he flew back, hitting a tree.

She turned towards the last man who she found out to be Fuji. He was approaching slowly her. She drew her arm back, getting ready to give him the hardest punch yet, but to her surprise, the man caught her wrist, stopping her. Sakura recovered quickly though, taking out a kunai and slashing at him. She managed to create a big cut stretching from his shoulder to the middle of his chest.

"Little bitch!" the man yelled, slapping her hard across the face causing her to lose her balance.

She landed hard against the ground, her head colliding with a rock in the process. Everything started to go blurry suddenly and Sakura knew that she was losing consciousness. She could see that the man who had slapped her was coming closer to her, the kunai she had used on him only seconds earlier, in his hand, but she couldn't even stand to defend herself. The last thing she heard before darkness washed over her was the sound of Sasuke shouting her name.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked a couple times, trying to focus on where she was. She felt something soft underneath her and when she looked she saw it was a blanket. There was also another one covering her. Slowly, she sat up in her bed and groaned a bit since it felt like her head was splitting in two.

'What the hell happened?' she wondered, fingering a really big bump on the back of her head. Everything came back to her then. The mission, the fight, and her being knocked out. She looked around at her surroundings to see that she was all alone in a cave. In the center, a small fire was going, warming the whole cave.

"You're up?" came a smooth voice from the opening of the cave. She recognized it as Sasuke's and looked to see him standing there, carrying a couple pieces of wood. He came in, setting the wood next to the fire before sitting down himself. There was a moment of silence as Sasuke picked up one of the pieces of wood and fed it to the fire. "It looks like it's going to rain so we'll head back home tomorrow."

Sakura nodded. "What happened to all of the men?" she asked.

"They're dead," he told her simply before putting another piece into the fire.

She looked down at her lap, clenching the blanket in her hands. "I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling bad. "I got in the way. I'm sorry."

There was another moment of silence until Sasuke broke it. "Go back to sleep." He didn't even turn around to look at her.

Sakura felt like crying. 'Is he mad at me?' she thought. 'He does has every right to be…'

She watched as Sasuke reached for another log and in the firelight she saw him wince slightly.

"What's wrong," she asked him, pushing the blanket off of herself and crawling up to his side. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing," he brushed off. "Go back and rest." He turned his face away as if dismissing her, but Sakura still didn't leave his side. She saw that his shirt was bloody and had slashes in it. She could see that he had tried to bandage some of the wounds that had received.

"These are from the fight, aren't they?"

Sasuke didn't answer her question, but he didn't have to. She knew the answer. 'He got the wounds because of me. He tried to protect me and this is what happened. It's my entire fault.' Out loud, she whispered, "Let me see them. I'll heal them."

"I'm fine," he told her coldly.

She still didn't budge from her spot though. "Please let me heal them," she pleaded.

Sasuke looked at her for a second before sighing. "Fine."

He waited for her to start.

"You um...You have to remove your shirt for me to heal you," she told him looking down at her lap, trying to hide the blush that was beginning to stain her cheeks. 'Get a hold of yourself! She told herself angrily. 'What's your problem? You're acting dumb. You're a medic-nin so this should be just like a standard procedure. Stop freaking out!'

She looked up to see Sasuke had removed his shirt and was waiting for her. She reached out and touched his abdomen softly, her hands beginning to grow green with the healing chakra that she was summoning. She moved her hand over each wound, trying only to focus on healing and not where she was touching her boyfriend. It was really hard since Sasuke was watching her closely, making her even more nervous.

"There! All Better!" She smiled at her handiwork and was about to stand up only to be stopped by Sasuke grabbing her wrist. She looked at him questioningly, but couldn't see his eyes since his bangs were hiding them.

"Sakura," she heard him barely whisper out.

It was silent in the cave for a while and the only sound that could be heard was the sounds of the fire crackling and the sound of the thunder from outside.

Out of the blue, his lips came crashing onto hers for a kiss, but it wasn't the type of kisses that she was used to from him. This one was rough and hungry. He pushed her down onto the floor of the cave, him looming over her. He bent towards her for yet another kiss while one of his hands began to run up and down her side, causing her to let out a soft moan. 6

'It's…It's just like the dreams' Sakura thought in the back of her mind, trying to organize all of her thoughts. 'What should I do?'

* * *

So there's a bit of a cliffie for you. I have to say it again, this is one of my favorite chapters!

So what do you think should happen? Please review and tell me!


	12. First Times

**Author's Note**: After a seriously long time of thinking if I should put a lemon in this chapter or not, I decided on lemon. A lot of people who reviewed wanted a lemon too and I'm really sorry if you were one of the few people who didn't! So if you don't like this kind of stuff, skip this chapter! There aren't going to be a lot of lemons in this story! Also, this is my first lemon ever so go easy on me! I think my face was bright red while I wrote it but I don't think I've ever worked so hard on a chapter before so I hope it's good.

Sorry for this chapter taking so long too! Enjoy!

* * *

_Continued from the last chapter..._

Sasuke's lips came crashing onto Sakura's for a kiss, but it wasn't the type of kisses that she was used to from him. This one was rough and hungry. One that obviously led to more than just kissing and that was shown as he pushed her down onto the floor of the cave, him looming over her.

'It's…It's just like the dreams' Sakura thought in the back of her mind, trying to organize all of her thoughts. 'What should I...'

Sasuke came down for another mind blowing kiss and now, Sakura couldn't even think straight. She felt his hands start on the zipper of her shirt and he slipped the garment off of her and his thumb began to draw lazy circles on her bare skin causing a shiver of pleasure to run up her spine.

All of it felt so good to Sakura but at the same time, she felt wrong.

She'd never imagined that in a cave was when her first time would be. She felt Sasuke's hand start to travel to her bra, and she felt like everything was going way too fast for her.

She wasn't ready this.

She wanted to stop.

"No," she said, pushing against his chest. Scrambling out from under him, she grabbed her shirt off the floor before throwing it back on and zipping it up. Sasuke wasn't looking at her but was focusing on the fire that was warming the cave, but she knew that she'd hurt him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, turning and running out of the cave.

Outside, it was pouring and she was instantly soaked but she kept on going.

She couldn't stop.

She had to get away from him to organize her thoughts, knowing if she was too close to him that she would give in, letting him do whatever he wanted with her and that was dangerous. Peering over her shoulder, she looked to see if he'd followed and didn't know whether to feel happy or sad when she saw no one there.

Suddenly, she felt a small rock slice into her foot and she stopped, letting out a hiss of pain. Spotting a boulder that was slightly shielded by the rain, she limped over to it so she could sit and expect the damage. She saw that the rock was stuck in her heel and blood was running down her foot, mixing with the mud that her feet had picked up. A couple tears fell from her eyes, adding to the mess that was her foot.

'What have I just done,' she thought, more tears leaking out. 'What if he hates me now?'

A rustling sound came from her right and she looked up to see Sasuke, emerging from the trees. Quickly, she looked away and wiped her eyes, not wanting him to see that she'd been crying.

"What happened?" he asked, nodding towards her foot.

"I didn't have shoes," she explained.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled the stubborn rock out and started to heal it. She peeked up at him during the process to see that he was studying her and she looked back down, not daring to meet his eyes. When she was done, she stood, and walked awkwardly over to him, not wanting to step on anything that would reopen the skin her foot.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "Get on," he commanded, motioning for her to climb on his back so he could give her a piggyback ride.

"Wh-What? Are you sure?"

"You'll just get hurt again without shoes," he explained.

Sakura nodded, understanding but was still hesitant as she climbed on. Together, they started back the way they'd come.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered into his ear.

"No."

"…You promise?"

He nodded slightly.

"You swear?"

"Yes."

"You really mean it?"

She heard Sasuke let out an irritated sigh and she buried her face against his back.

"Sorry," she apologized, not just for annoying him but also for everything that had happened that day between them. "I'm sorry."

- - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was avoiding her and it was really starting to piss Sakura off.

The morning after the incident, Sasuke hadn't seemed different to her. In fact, it seemed like nothing had happened between them and she would of and Sakura would of believed that too if she hadn't seen the kiss marks that were left on her neck when she saw her reflection when she was washing her face in a nearby river.

It had been a week since that day, and the only time she's seen him was when they were forced together because of a mission which had been terrible. During it, Sakura had slipped and had felt herself about to go down when he'd grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her feet.

"Thanks," she'd mumbled, brushing the hair out of her eyes to look up at him.

Suddenly, they'd both had seemed to notice how close they were and the fact that he still had a grip on her arm. Quickly, he let her go, like it burned for him to touch her.

"Let's go," he'd told her coldly, turning and walking away from her.

She'd nodded feeling hurt and followed.

The rest of the mission had been spent awkward silence and when they'd gotten back to Konoha, he hadn't even offered to walk her back to her place. Sakura had had some pretty bad missions in her lifetime but that one certainly topped on her list of sucking. Even though it had been so bad, she wondered if it hadn't been for the mission if she would of seen him at all.

The thing that had been bugging her the most though was that she almost regretted stopping him that day. For the past days, she'd been going over 'what ifs' in her mind.

What if she hadn't stopped him? What if they'd gone further? Would he be avoiding her like he was now?

She couldn't take the self torture of wondering anymore. Getting off her bed, she grabbed her shoes before leaving her apartment.

She had to know the answers to her questions.

- - - - - - - - -

Sakura stood outside Sasuke's apartment, feeling like a complete idiot. She'd been like that for about ten minutes, trying to summon up the courage to knock on his door but had yet to do it.

'Come on!' she told herself while hugging her jacket around her form. 'It's just knocking on someone door. It's easier than a mission! What's wrong with you?'

Still, she didn't move. Thinking about it and actually doing were two different things.

Letting out a sigh, she gave up and started back down the walk, feeling ashamed at herself.

When she was about ten feet from the door, she heard the sound of a door being opened and someone asked quietly, "Why didn't you knock?"

Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw it was Sasuke who'd asked the question. He was standing there, leaning against his door with his arms folded across his chest.

She felt her whole face go red as she asked, "How long were you watching me?"

He shrugged. "A while."

Sakura wished that she could just disappear right then and there.

"What did you want?" Sasuke asked when she didn't say anything.

She bit her lip, all the things that she'd wanted to say to him, flying out of her head. "I umm..." she trailed off.

He waited for her expectantly.

"You see, I just came by because I...I just want to know why you've been avoiding me."

He looked down so that his bangs blocked his eyes from her. "No reason," she heard him answer.

Now he was just lying to her face.

"There has to be a reason!" she said angrily. "A guy just doesn't start avoiding his girlfriend because of no reason."

He didn't say anything.

"Is it because I wouldn't…sleep with you?" she asked.

"Hey!" a woman shouted, sticking her head out from a window above Sasuke's apartment. "There are kids up here!"

Sakura felt her face flush bright red again and she mumbled out an apology. Satisfied, the woman left them alone, and Sakura shortened the space between her and Sasuke, not wanting to their conversation to be overheard again.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked again.

"…I can't hold back when I'm around you," he answered after a brief moment of silence.

"What?" she surprised.

He met her eyes but didn't repeat what he'd said and he didn't have to. She understood the reason now. He was avoiding her for her own sake. She felt a tiny stab of guilt in her heart because she'd been causing him so much trouble.

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "You don't have to anymore," she whispered, pulling back slightly to say those words before kissing him again only more passionately. At first he wasn't responsive but then she felt his arms wrap around her waist and she was dragged into his apartment, the door being kicked shut behind them by Sasuke. He began to pull at her jacket impatiently, and she helped, shrugging it off. It landed on the floor in the hall, instantly being forgotten.

They continued down the hall to his room, kissing feverishly the whole time and when they reached his bed, the fell back on it, him on top of her. His fingers started to fumble with the buttons of her shirt but in her opinion, it was taking too long and she began to pull it up over her head. She managed to get it off thanks to his help and it landed in one of the corners of the room.

His hands instantly stated to run over her bare stomach, creating shivers of pleasure wherever they went and causing her to let out moans of pleasure, but she didn't feel like it was very fair. He had his still had his shirt on and she wanted it off. She began to tug on it, and getting the message, he stopped his attack on her briefly to discard it. It joined her own in the corner.

Pleased, she smiled and started to run her hands over his chest, tracing some scars that he'd received from past battles. She loved his skin. To her, it was like a drug and she was now addicted to it.

Her bra was the next thing to go and at first, she felt the need to cover herself with her arms but Sasuke stopped her before he could. He caught them and held them above her head before starting his attack on her chest. Moaning, Sakura tipped her head back, the feeling of being self conscious long forgotten.

After a while, she felt his kisses begin to start to dip lower and lower until he was at the waistband of the black skirt that she'd chosen to wear that day. Releasing her wrists, he unbuttoned it and slid it down her legs slowly, creating goose bumps as it traveled.

She tugged on his own pants, letting him know that she wanted them gone too and he obliged, kicking them off.

He started on her underwear next, pulling them off and discarding them quickly.

He looked her over taking in her in with his eyes and she started to feel uncomfortable again. She'd never allowed anyone to see this part of her before and she felt so vulnerable. Turning her face away, she tried to hide the blush that began to stain her cheeks, but it all went out of her head as she he came up to kiss her. His hand began to travel up her inner thigh and she gasped into his mouth at the feeling.

They couldn't wait any longer. Both wanted the other so bad.

With her help, they slid of his boxers so now they were both naked to each other. He looked up at her face, wanting her to know that he would do anything without her permission. Nodding slightly, she showed her permission and he pushed in, letting out a groan.

Sakura on the other hand shut her eyes tight and dug her nails into his shoulders, trying to not let out a cry at the pain that had started.

It hurt.

Bad.

But still, she was happy. This was what she wanted. What she'd always wanted; to be with him.

Above her, Sasuke waited with the last ounce of patience he had left until she was ready.

When Sakura felt the pain begin to die down, she experimented by shifting her hips, a slight pain coming from it but also a hint of pleasure behind it. Sasuke took her movement as an invitation to continue on, and he started to move, pulling out before thrusting back in. Sakura gasped, loving the feeling and began to match the pace he'd set. The pain now was gone, replaced by a fluttery feeling starting in her lower stomach.

Soon the room was filled with moans and panting as the couple continued with their lovemaking.

Sakura came first, whispering his name over and over and he followed soon, burying himself against her neck. They stayed like that for a moment, both trying to catch their breath and their hearts pounding fast in their chests. Pulling out, Sasuke collapsed next to her, and pulled her towards him. Burying her head against him, Sakura smiled in bliss. "Sasuke," she whispered. He let out a slight grunt to show that he was listening. "I love you."

OMG! I can't believe I wrote that but there it is! Please read and review!

I giggled like an idiot with my friend while writing this. We're so dumb!

Yay! It's summer! Victory dance for surviving another school year!


End file.
